


A Little Spark kindles a great fire

by lunaemoth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Jane, Cultural Differences, Everyone is mentioned, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lack of Communication, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, omega!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/lunaemoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has been patiently waiting to be invited in Thor and Jane relationship.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>After months living with them, hoping to be invited in their relationship and nothing coming, she should have taken a hint and gave up the idea she could be the Omega to balance their Alpha/Beta relationship. If not because they never said anything about it, at least because they seemed to be far more interested by Bruce.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rejecting cookies is rude

It was 2:05pm. After a long morning in the lab, proofreading Jane’s last paper, Darcy had an urgent craving for homemade cookies.

She greeted the Avengers and friends gathered in the common dining room and walked to the kitchen. She had been invited for lunch but she had preferred to eat a sandwich at her desk to finish her work as fast as possible. Now, though, she really really needed to cook. It was an itch. She worked quickly but contentedly, humming under her breath.

She sat on the ground in front of the oven, fidgeting but waiting patiently, happy to watch the dough rise while she licked the bowl. Jane came in when Darcy took the pastries out of the oven. The boss lady had a frazzled look, just as she did since yesterday. Darcy had hoped a nice lunch in good company would do her some good. It didn’t look like it.

“Darcy, did you file away last night’s data ?”

“Nope, not yet.”

“I need it ! Dr Yates called, he wants to confirm the…”

“Jane,” Darcy interrupted, “I'll do it right after. Have a cookie, they are just as you like, hot and…”

“I’m not hungry. I just ate two plates of Bruce’s curry, it was delicious. It’s just past lunch Darcy !”

“Oh, ok, yeah…” she mumbled, carefully hiding her disappointment and the sting she felt. “You can have them as a snack later, I’ll just…”  

“I don’t want cookies ! I want to be able to send the data. What the hell are you doing Darcy ? I don’t pay you to cook ! Are you nesting or something ?!”

It was the exhaustion talking and her frustration with Yates giving her this nasty tone of voice. Darcy knew that. Any other time, she would have blew it off and found the words to calm her boss.

Not that day. Eyes on the cookies, she slowly dropped off the last one on a plate and answered :

“As a matter of fact, I am. Thanks for noticing.”

“Then why are you here if all you can do is cook ?!”

Darcy took off the apron ‘kiss the cook’ and threw it on the counter.

“Because last night you asked me to finish proofreading your paper for Yates as soon as possible. _Which I did !_ ” She couldn’t help screaming those last three words. It was that or crying. She could feel the tears coming and breathed in to stop them. “Now, since my biology is such an inconvenience to you, I’m going to take the time off I’m due. Have fun with your data, this fucking asshole of Yates and Bruce’s curry.”

She took a cookie and left the kitchen. Everyone was turned in their direction. Thor had risen and was coming forth, frowning. Ignoring them all, she turned back and pointed at Jane.

“And for the record, _you_ don’t pay me ! Stark does ! So, the cookies ? They are for him, don’t you dare touch them !”

Some Omegas tended to cook for the ones they cared about when they nested. It wasn’t really nice to reject their offerings but it was plainly rude to call them on their behavior. It’s not like they could stop themselves (well, Darcy could, she had done it for several hours after all, but sooner or later an Omega would cave), it was instincts.

She scrambled to the elevator, knowing she couldn’t stop the tears for much longer. Before the doors could safely close behind her, they were stopped by a strong hand and Thor walked in.

“Go away,” she sniffled. He opened his arms but she stayed away. “Shouldn’t you go see to Jane ?”

“Jane isn’t the one suffering the most right now. Come here.”

She did because fuck-it-all she needed it. She hid her face in his red shirt and let the tears fall. Without a word, his arms closed around her and he stroke her back. His chin rested on the top of her head and he nuzzled her hair after a while.

The elevator stopped on her floor. Rather than letting her walk, he lifted her and carried her to her apartment and then to her bedroom. He carefully lowered her in the nest of blankets and pillows she had create on her bed this morning, when she woke up. When she didn’t let him go, he dutifully sat by her side and gently stroked her face to calm her.

“Aren’t you going to defend your lady ?” Darcy asked, eyes closed.

“No. You know her as well as I do. You know she tends to get spiteful when she's in this state. She will come down to apologize as soon as she gets some sleep.”

Darcy nodded and turned on her side, back facing Thor. That didn’t stop him from stroking her hair.

“But the cookies aren’t for her. She doesn’t deserve them,” she muttered.

Thor chuckled. “Probably not. Do I ?”

“… Yeah. If you can get some after Tony heard me.”

“He won’t be hungry, he ate a lot of curry.”

“Didn't you ?”

“I did, but for your cooking, I’m always hungry.”

She preened and hid her blush under a pillow. Some tension left her shoulders. She slowly ate her cookie. It was still hot, with chocolate chips and peanut butter. It was delicious.

Her hormones were still a wreck. Jane’s comment had the effect of a rejection and it hurt. Without Thor’s scent and his calming Alpha touch, she would feel way worse.

Once again, she wondered where did her masochistic tendency came from. After months living with them, hoping to be invited in their relationship and nothing coming, she should have taken a hint and gave up the idea she could be the Omega to balance their Alpha/Beta relationship. If not because they never said anything about it, at least because they seemed to be far more interested by Bruce.

A wave of self-pity threw her in a new crying fit. Behind her, Thor propped himself against the headboard. Darcy threw caution and modesty to the wind. She crawled out of her nest and on his lap to nuzzle his neck.

“Alpha”, she whined. She probably would have hated herself for being so pathetic, if Thor hadn’t been so nice.

His arms closed around her waist, one of his hands went to her hair and he whispered : “Ssh, I’m here Darcy. It’s alright Little Spark.”

“Am not a spark,” she mumbled. “I’m thunder. I wield a taser !”

He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

“You were a worthy opponent at my arrival on Midgard but it wouldn’t work anymore. I would feel nothing more than a spark.”

“Is that a challenge ? Are you telling me I’m not worthy now you’re all godly ?”

“Not at all. I would still trust you with Jane’s life. But you’ll damage your weapon by trying it on me.”

“Pff… I’ll ask Tony for another one, a better one !”

He chuckled and kissed her on the temple. “I’d prefer you didn’t.”

Eyes closed, she hummed. “ ‘lright then, since you asked nicely.”

She was relaxing in a pile of goo and lost any interest for conversation really fast. His scent and his touch slowly lured her to sleep.


	2. Don't mess with Omegas in the Avengers' tower

As predicted, Jane had come to apologize the next day. Darcy’s heat was in a lull and Jane, as the good beta friend she was – when she had gotten more than one hour of sleep in the last 24h –, made sure she drank enough.

As an apology, Jane had made fresh orange juice (and anyone who knew her and her total lack of interest in cooking anything would admit it was a great effort on her part). It was cold but not too much, and Darcy had gratefully pressed the cool glass against her cheeks.

“I told Yates to fuck off,” Jane finally admitted after a few minutes of silence and cuddles. She had curled around the nest – also called the mess – and was rubbing the omega at all the right places.

“You did ?” Darcy moved aside the pillow she was using to muffle the noises she made. She was past the point when she care about her red sweaty face.

“Well… Tony did, after telling me and I quote ‘take it from someone who fucked up most of his relationships in life : when you hurt the ones you care about the most, it’s time to take a step back and tell the world to fuck off’.”

Darcy panted, trying to make sense of this news.

“You wanted to do this sciency conference-thingy. You had big plans to show off and prove to all those idiots you were right !”

“I know.”

“You're working on it since weeks !”

“I know.”

“Then why… ?”

“I talked with Thor too. And, as he reminded me, I didn’t need them before because I had you and Erik to believe in me. Now, I have Tony and Bruce, and all those who matter… I don’t have to prove myself and bend over backwards for Yates’ approval. He doesn’t matter, you do.”

Darcy burrowed her face in the pillow to smother a sob.

“Darcy ?”

“Stop making me cry !” she sniffled.

“I didn’t mean to ! Don’t cry in your pillow. Here, take a tissue. Why are you crying ?”

“That was way too nice of you, boss lady. All the feels, it makes my hormones go crazy.”

“Well, considering Tony _and_ Thor both ate those cookies in front of me with a lot of gusto, I had big incentives to adjust my priorities,” Jane admitted with a lopsided smile. Darcy laughed softly as Jane went on: “Then, there was Clint who stole the lab’s coffee and told Jarvis I had to go to sleep before making another Omega cry. And when I asked Bruce, he regretfully told me he only had tea, which I know is a lie, he always has some coffee around when Tony and I go to see him.”

“They did not !”

“They did. And Sam looked at me very carefully this morning at breakfast before telling Bucky he didn’t need to drop the sleeping pills in my milk. That was a bit scary to be honest. I don’t think I will be able to sit beside Barnes again anytime soon.”

Darcy was feeling too hot and itchy but she couldn’t stop laughing.

“And the only reason I was taking my breakfast upstairs in the first place : somehow there was no coffee or pop-tarts in our kitchen anymore. I asked Thor. He said Steve came to fetch him for their morning jog. They usually wait for each other in the lobby. Natasha was with him but she mysteriously disappeared when Thor had his back turned.”

Darcy rolled in her blankets. She had cramps from laughing too hard.

“Yeah, Thor thinks it’s very funny as well. He says he approves of his comrades’ protectiveness, even though his ‘Lady Darcy is perfectly able to take care of herself’.”

Darcy felt warm all over – and it wasn’t only because of the new wave of arousal. The Avengers were good guys – and gals.

Before leaving, Jane bent down to nuzzle her cheek. Darcy sighed with disappointment when her hands left her hair after a very nice massage.

Her scent had joined Thor’s in the sheets. It made the next hours much more bearable.

 

*

 

Jane always came regularly to check on her during her heats. You could say anything about Jane and her poor ability to take care of herself but she had never let the omega down.

When Darcy had expressed her surprise about it after her second heat, Jane had admitted to using an application on her phone for it – and when Darcy had asked why she didn’t used applications to remind herself to eat, Jane had answered it was way too annoying and Darcy was a much better app anyway (it was a little scary that Darcy had took it for a compliment).

However, it was a tell of how much she felt guilty for her outburst the other day when Jane showed up each time with fresh juice rather than one of the usual electrolyte drink (which tasted like crap in Darcy’s opinion but were supposed to be good for omegas in heat).

The problem was timing.

For Darcy, a heat was one day of nesting (historically it was supposed to be used to seduce mates but for her hoarding and eating cakes was the first priority, fuck the seduction) and two days of waves of arousal and respites – followed by twelve hours of sleep because marathon sex and nothing more than liquids, it gets tiring.

Sometimes Jane had perfect timing and sometimes… she found her humping the mattress. They had stopped being embarrassed about it after the third time. It was a necessary desensitization for their peace of mind.

The Embarassment (with capital, yeah) happened when Jane found her moaning Thor’s name. That… was mortifying. But Jane blinked, shrugged, and simply told her she would wait in the living room while she finished.

“Jaaaaane,” Darcy whined a few minutes later, when the beta changed her sheets without blinking, “say something.”

“What happens during a heat stays in the sheets, that’s the rule, Darcy,” Jane calmly answered, holding the laundry as high as possible to not walk on it. “And, frankly… with his scent in here, I would be disappointed if you didn’t think about him that way.”

Darcy gawked at her back while she left the bedroom. Not sure how she was supposed to react to this, Darcy stared at her while she made the bed. She was so preoccupied that she barely noticed Thor’s scent had diluted after the used sheets were gone.

Jane had a brilliant poker face but, before leaving, she had a little smirk when she gave her a red scarf.

It had Thor’s scent all over it.

Taking this for an obvious invitation to fantasize to all her heart’s content, Darcy draped it around her neck and slept with it under her nose. She had really really nice dreams.

And you know what’s nice about living with a god and a gorgeous lady scientist ? Fantasy material. There was this great time at Puente Antiguo where Thor was shirtless in very tight pants. And then there was Jane in her underwear (even very nice lacy underwear once or twice) when she woke up in the morning in a science tizzy and didn’t bother to remember she was living with people. Cut these two very nice images and past them on that time where she saw them smooching on the bathroom counter, with several candles around... Yes, perfect. She had to hold onto that thought, she still had twelve hours of heat to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is coming back next chapter with more snuggling. But there won't be real smut here, nothing explicit, because I suck at it.


	3. Miscommunication solved

The days after, everything went back to normal. Darcy took care of Jane, used every possible opportunity to be touched by Thor and stayed away from Bruce to keep her jealousy at bay. She was also very good – in her opinion – at hiding her longing when Sam was being cuddled by Steve and Bucky. Sam had an exasperated but secretly pleased expression. She could totally see herself in his place – not with Steve and Bucky mind you ! although… that was a nice image too.

It’s not that she only swore by Alpha/Beta/Omega triumvirate. She had had several relationships with Betas (but it had missed the passion inherent to an Alpha, she had been bored really fast) and even one with an Alpha (he was… unstable, she had to bail out because he was freaking her out).

She wasn’t one of those purists thinking the ABO was the only stable relationship possible – or one of those that thought triumvirates were abhorrent and only monogamy should be allowed. Clint and Natasha were proof that a Beta/Beta relationship could work too and she was pretty sure Fury and Hill had an interesting Alpha/Alpha thing going on.

No, that wasn’t the problem. She just felt like… it was meant to be. She fit with them. She already did everything an Omega does in such a relationship : taking care of all their needs, facilitating communications, listening whenever they needed it... There was just no… carnal relationship ; which wasn’t cool because Darcy definitely wanted that ! It wasn’t as difficult to bear now that they had separate apartments but in London, when she could hear them, it had been torture. 

She was trying (and failing) to persuade herself to date someone else, to move on.

 

Thor came to see her a Sunday afternoon. He had a thoughtful look and she prepared herself to listen – she prided herself in being quite good at it, Thor and Jane both had seemed in a better mindset after they talked about Frigga’s death to her (and she was really disappointed she never had met the Great Queen of Asgard, she sounded like a badass lady).

“I had a conversation with Tony yesterday. He brought to my attention a cultural difference between our realms,” Thor explained while sitting down on the couch, by her side.

“Yeah ? What about ?” It wouldn’t be the first.

“About omega courting in a triumvirate relationship.”

She blinked and willed her heart to stop beating faster (stop imagining things, stupid !). “Ok, that’s specific. What about it ?”

“In Asgard, when an Alpha/Beta couple is already established and wishes to include an Omega in their relationship, it’s traditional for the Beta to instigate such an event and approach the Omega. In that way, the Beta is facilitating communications… I have been told that, here in Midgard, the Alpha is the one in charge of it.”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I guess so. It depends of the couple I guess but if the Alpha doesn’t confirm the offer, the Omega won’t believe it, the Alpha always has the final say.”

Thor nodded gravely.

“It seems this difference has brought a misunderstanding between Jane and I. We talked about it in details and have reached an agreement.”

“Ok, great… What's the problem in the first place ?”

“I was waiting for Jane to choose an omega of her liking while she was doing the same for me.”

“Ah, yeah, that wouldn’t have gone too far,” Darcy pointed out with a stilted laugh.

“Indeed. I had thought her interest in Bruce might be deeper than she let on and tried to get to know him better. This is why Tony wished to talk to me. It turns out Pepper and he are hoping to include Bruce in their relationship.”

“They do ?! Oh my god, that’s so cool !” Yeah, her enthusiasm might not be entirely selfless, bit her.

Thor was looking at her with a fond smile while she was squirming in her seat. “I was wrong. Jane and I had our sight on the same omega for a while.” He moved forward and took a box out of an inner pocket. Her heart was definitely going too fast and no willing could make it stop.

“Darcy, would you be our omega ?” he asked while opening the box, uncovering a long gold and diamond necklace. It was part of a set of three. Thor always kept his hidden under his shirt, even in battle, that’s why it was quite long.

“Yes,” she immediately answered, breathless, “yes, yes, totally, absolutely yes.”

Thor’s smile was blinding and he motioned for her to turn around. She held her hair while he put it on. Her hands were shaking slightly as they played with the gorgeous and luxurious present. She looked up and gaped at him.

“I can’t believe I waited this long because you never talked about it before ! Your communication is atrocious !”

“I’m truly sorry Darcy,” he told her, taking her hands in his. “No one is more disappointed by the time lost than I am. Fortunately, with you by our side, such an event won’t happen again.”

“You bet it won’t !”

She jumped at him, arms around his neck, and climbed on his lap like a true monkey. He smiled, leaned back on the couch and steadied her.

“Where is Jane ?” she asked.

“She gave me twenty minutes to talk with you before coming.”

“Yeah ? Well, she’ll be late, too bad for her.”

She took his face between her hands and kissed him with the intensity of months of sexual frustration. He really didn’t seem to mind, giving her as good as he got. He took charge and, if it wasn’t already the case, she would have been swept off her feet (literally and figuratively) with such intensity focused on her. It left her panting and quivering. He nuzzled at her cheek and let his big hands roam on her back, in comforting strokes.

“Alpha,” she whimpered, confused by her overreaction.

“Sssh, it’s alright Little Spark, breathed in,” he answered, guiding her face to his neck. She burrowed her nose in his skin and obeyed. Slowly, she relaxed against him, let him took her weight.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Have you been with an Alpha before ?”

“Yeah, once, for four months, when I was eighteen. The sex was good, but the rest not so much.” With Betas, it had been the other way around – one kiss with Ian had convinced her it would be the same if she tried again.

Thor nodded but didn’t try to pry her away from his neck. He nuzzled behind her ear, kissed her skin there and breathed in her scent.

 

Darcy had big plans. She had hoped to be already naked before Jane came in. But in the end, the Beta found them in this same position (Darcy probably could have stay like that for hours, it was _so_ comfy). She looked at them, hands in her pockets, with a fond smile.

“Aren’t you cute,” she drawled.

“Jane. Jane ! I’m highly disappointed by your communication skills ! I could have had cuddles and sex for months if you had talk sooner. I’m so mad at you and so sad, and…”

“… sexually frustrated ?”

“Oh my Thor, yes, so so much !”

“Want to take care of that ?”

“Yes !”

Thor chuckled at Darcy’s enthusiasm. She had straightened up and he bent forward to nuzzle at her cleavage. The necklace was resting perfectly between her breasts.

“Looks like we have an Omega to take care of, Thor,” Jane said.

He agreed with a naughty smile : “Yes, we do.”

His hands went to her ass and he stood up gracefully, even with her in his arms.

“That’s so hot,” Darcy whispered. Jane wiggled her eyebrows in a ‘I know’ fashion.

Darcy let her legs swung. With any other men (except Captain America, maybe), she would have been terrified he let her fall (she wasn’t really a lightweight, not like Jane), but here she felt at ease. She even used the tip of her foot to poke Jane and giggled when she tickled her ankle in retaliation.

When Thor put her down very carefully on her bed, she felt mischievous. She rolled in the middle and squat to take off her sweater and T-shirt in one go. Her necklace and her bra (really simple because it was Sunday and she had not planned this) fitted perfectly together and she preened under Jane and Thor’s hungry stares.

“Come on, I want to see yours !” she whined.

Jane mimicked her quickly. The necklace was so long on her that it went past her bra (blue lacy bra because _she_ had planned it, the wench !). Darcy crawled forward and lightly took it in her hand, playing with it, mesmerized.

She didn’t see Thor strip, which was too bad (but it was okay, she would have time for it later, so much more time and opportunities, now…) but she felt him sit down behind her and his gold caressed her skin. She relaxed in his hold and drew Jane forward until the beta was covering her.

Their scents were blending together. She took a deep breath and let it go in a moan just after. Thor’s hands and Jane’s tongue were a deadly combination.

 

*

 

“So, I think I should give Tony a present. A ‘thanks for ending my sexual frustration’ present.”

“What would you give to a billionaire ?”

“Well… Cookies ?”

“It's my understanding that the Man of Iron has a preference for alcoholic pastries.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me ?”

“Outch, watch out for the boobs, Jane. Mh… alcohol, that’s a hard one, but I guess I could find some cupcakes’ recipes… Definitely nothing flambé because last time I tried that, I burnt the cooker hood.”

“You said it was a short circuit !”

“And you believed me ? Please…”

“What is this ‘flambé’ you’re speaking about ?”

“Oooh, I’ll show you !”

“Darcy !”

“What ? He's the thunder god, a little flame won’t hurt him !”

“He's not a fire god, Darcy.”

“Pfft, detail ! … Oh, oh… Third round, already ? Aaa–lright.”


	4. It was only a matter of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank the lovely _fiducia_ for her English advices and her nice comments.  <3  
> As I told her, space before punctuation is required in French (with ; ! ? : ) and it wasn't natural for me to remove them but I tried here. I hope it'll be better for you.  
> I should probably have take her offer to Beta-read this and wait to post this chapter but she made me so happy I had to post! You've read so far with my frenglish anyway, a little more can't hurt ya, right?

Darcy sighed and rubbed her arms to warm herself up. It was mid-October. One of the windows had been shattered and she was regretting her choice of party dress: the bustier was showing her assets but her assets were freezing over. For her defense, it’s not like she had planned that AIM or Hydra or whatever would come to crash the party. They had been quickly dealt with by the Avengers but the evening was ruined.

They were in the Avengers’ tower and most of the guests had been evacuated. She could have simply gone back to her apartment (the one she now shared with Thor and Jane) but she didn’t really feel like it. It was the first party she was attending as the Omega of Thor and she had been looking forward to it. Sadly, she didn’t even have time for a dance. In fact, she was just dragging Thor to the dance floor when mercenaries crashed the party. One man had pointed his gun at her and Mjölnir had struck him from behind while it was rushing to his master’s hand: a strike of lightning had sparked from him, hitting two other men and putting his jacket on fire. Thor had been looking murderous.

Currently, her Alpha seemed stern and was talking about security with Steve and Tony, Mjölnir still in hand. Jane was looking over the shattered window with Bruce to find the best and quickest fixing. If everything else failed, Darcy will go and bring them scotch-tape (the solution to _everything_ ).

In the meantime however, Darcy had been charged with her own task. She looked down at the ten years old she was in charge of. He was sitting quietly on the floor, eating the hors d’oeuvre his older sister gave him after a raid on the buffet. They were Dr Kwon’s children. The Asian lady was currently bandaging Clint’s arm on the other side of the room, in a stunning red dress. She was ex-SHIELD, now SI, and trusted by the Avengers.

“Is he okay?” she asked, worried by the little boy's silence. He had been protected as soon as the assault begun but there had been shooting and screaming, enough to upset a child.

“Yeah. I think you intimidate him,” Anna explained calmly. His sister was a Beta teenager.

“Me?!”

“We don’t know many Omegas. Dad’s an Alpha and Mom a Beta. Most of the family is boring betas, in fact.”

“Boring? Your mom doesn’t seem boring to me. Do you know how difficult it is to get Hawkeye to sit down long enough to be treated?”

“Mom’s special. She can win an argument against dad.”

“Well, she looks like a great Beta, someone who gets things done and doesn’t take any Alpha bullshit. That’s the way to go. Don’t think that by being a Beta you’re not as good as anyone else, it’s wrong and every Beta in this room is proof of that. You’re not going to tell the Black Widow she’s boring, right?” Anna blushed and shook her head, keeping an eye on the red-haired lady who had put her and her brother to safety before anyone else could react. Satisfied, Darcy grinned mischievously. “Now… do you want to see a god’s trick?”

With the children’s intense gazes on her, she shouted for Thor but he barely acknowledged her call. She pouted and changed her tactics. She whined, a high pitch call which never failed to get an Alpha’s attention, generally used when an Omega was distressed. Immediately, he looked at her and, not seeing anything that could upset her, frowned. After a few words to his Alpha friends – who had also reacted – he came to her.

“Thor. They want to see your trick!” she explained with a wide innocent smile.

He smiled at the kids but frowned at her. His heavy hand closed around the back of her neck and forced her to come forward, her nose against his torso. His lips brushed her ear as he growled lowly:

“Do not try my patience tonight, Darcy.”

She shivered, exposed her neck and kept her eyes down. It was the first time Thor told her off – which highlighted his patience and how understanding he was. She gulped and nodded. That probably wasn’t very smart on her part, she had to admit. He was too high-strung to take it lightly.

He let her go, put down Mjölnir on the ground and took his cape off to drape it around her shoulders, the two heavy metal circles joining on her sternum, as if it was magnetic. It was still warm from his body and she relaxed into it.

“Be good,” he told her sternly before leaving. She stood up a little straighter.

Blushing under the children’s curious stares, she cleared her throat and took her best teacher voice.

“So, this is Mjölnir, Thor’s hammer. I also call it Mew-mew because it’s so much easier to say. Mew-mew is awesome. It can fly, strike with lightning and make really big holes in the ground. But you want to know what’s really awesome? … First, only Thor can do it, no one can lift Mew-mew except him.”

“Not even Captain America?”

“Not even he and he tried. Want to touch it? Go on, it won’t hurt you.”

The little boy stretched out one finger until it grazed the hammer and immediately withdrew. Darcy stopped herself from laughing. He was a cutie. His sister got a little bit more daring, putting all her hand on the handle and, when nothing was coming, trying to lift it with all her weight, grunting and panting.

“See? When Thor put it down somewhere, nothing can make it move,” Darcy explained with an amused smile. “He left it on Captain America’s shield once, when he was hurt and want to go back to fight anyway. I heard it was really funny.” There was shouting involved and Alpha posturing. Too bad it hadn’t been recorded. “But that’s not his only trick, here, look at this…”

She made sure Anna had let go of the hammer before turning around and waiting to catch Thor’s attention – she wasn’t going to do the same mistake twice, she was not that attention-starved. Fortunately (or not? because, oops, she was in trouble?), he was keeping an eye on her. When she waved at him, he raised his hand without a word. Mjölnir immediately jolt – he probably did it on purpose, to let the children watch it move first – before shooting off to his hand.

As expected, brother and sister went into raptures. They asked her a lot of questions (a bit too personal sometimes: yes she was Thor’s Omega and yes she had just fucked up, no need to remind her) until their mom came to take them home and thanked her for watching over them.

 

It had passed time and she was pleased with herself – except, you know, for _that_ part – but the boredom got back to her. She sighed and looked around, hoping for a distraction. This big room was so empty... When she saw Sam eating at the buffet, looking just as bored as she, she jumped at the chance.

“Bored?” she asked him, before munching on a salmon toast by his side.

“Yep,” he answered, making his lips ‘pop’.

“Want to dance?”

“God, yes.”

Pleased, Darcy made him wait while she took care of the music. When _Happy_ from Pharrell Williams resounded, Sam was waiting for her on the middle of the dance floor. She bounced to join him and took his hands with eagerness. All eyes, attracted by the music, were on them.

Sam was good. He was a party dancer, just like her, all about improvisation and without a care in the world.

“Do you think you can get your Beta to relax a little?” she asked

“Darling, when dance is involved, Bucky is as easy as pie. What about yours?”

“Is she still talking with Bruce?”

“Yep.”

“Mh, it’ll be harder.”

“But nothing that could stop you.”

“Of course not.”

He made her spin when the song stopped and she walked to the two Betas scientists while he was gesturing to Bucky – who was waiting for just that, leaving his Alpha without a backwards glance.

“Come on Jane, you promised no sciency talk tonight!”

“I did, but the party has ended,” Jane argued.

“The music’s on, the party’s going on. And you promised for the night, not the party.”

“I’m talking to Bruce,” Jane added, changing her tactics, “it’s rude to…”

“I know. That’s why Bruce is coming.”

Before any of them had time to protest again, she took them by the wrists and dragged them to the dance floor.

“Darcy, I have no idea how to dance on those songs! Even less with two…” Bruce argued.

“I know. Don’t worry, it won’t be long now.”

He stared at her, confused, before following her gaze. He relaxed when he saw Tony coming forward, purposeful.

“Oh,” he whispered, “that’s your goal.”

“How to make your alpha relax in three lessons. First: Tony is easy-peasy.”

The billionaire didn’t need to be encouraged to party and he took charge of his shy Omega with practiced ease. Unfortunately, Pepper wasn’t here but Bruce was slowly accepting the courting, enough to let Tony convince him to dance. The billionaire gave her a wink and a conniving ‘I know what you’re doing’ look.

Darcy caught Jane’s hands before she could try to escape and smiled in spite of her glare.

“Second: use alcohol.”

Clint gave her a thumbs-up while he followed Natasha to the dance floor. Near to the bar, Thor had a glass of whisky and was looking at his two ladies intently.

“And three: no alpha can resist his Beta and his Omega ganging up on him.”

She laughed when Steve was dragged on the dancefloor by Sam and Bucky, both had a firm hold on his forearms but he wasn’t trying hard to escape them.

“Come on Jane, wave at him, you know you want it,” Darcy cheered her on, wiggling her eyebrows. Dancing with his ladies always put Thor in a very _amorous_ mood. Not even Jane could resist _that_ argument. She gestured to him with a false put-upon sigh. The alpha immediately put down his glass and joined them.

Darcy squealed in delight when he caught her by the waist and nuzzled her neck.

“My Little Spark’s in a festive mood, isn’t she?”

“I was promised a party, Thor. The bad guys had no right to trash my party,” she whined playfully with a pout.

He laughed and kept her back plastered to his torso. He took back his cape though, because it was so long she stepped on it sometimes – and he could keep her warm by himself. It was nice, waving like that to the rhythm of _Holding onto heaven_ from Foxes. Jane, dancing face to face to Darcy, had an exasperated but fond look. She took one of Thor’s hands without prompting and laughed quietly when Darcy wiggled her eyebrows again.

“Remind me why we agreed on this pushy Omega, Thor?”

He chuckled and Darcy loved the rumble it made next to her ears, even if she pouted to Jane’s gibe.

“I’m not sure about you, my dear Lady, but I was personally convinced from the moment you told me she had ruined your date with another man.”

Darcy gaped. “You told him?”

Jane blushed. “I was drunk. He makes me talk when I’m drunk, it’s unfair.”

Thor chuckled again and added: “Jane seems convinced you did it on purpose, is that true?”

Darcy raised her head and answered while looking at the ceiling, unapologetic: “Yep.”

“You did?!” Jane gaped after a cool move of her shoulders (if Darcy didn’t have a really nice heavy blanket on, she would have copy her).

“At best, it would have been a lousy rebound. Ok, he was cute, but he was a Beta.”

“And? Betas are fine!”

“Well yeah, most of the time they are, they can be just as bad ass as anyone,” (yeah, she was kind of remembering what she said to the children earlier and she didn’t want to end on the floor for hypocrites in hell) “but the fact is that you’d walk all over any Betas as long as their brain can’t compete with yours – which is like not even one tiny percent of the population. That poor Englishman should have thanked me.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that it was obvious you needed an Alpha to help you focus and an Omega to take care of you. I was already there, so it was an Alpha or nothing. And you never looked for an Alpha, because you always found them wanting, comparing them to…”

Jane put her hands on Darcy’s mouth, cheeks red. Thor laughed and kissed Darcy where he could reach her, all over her neck, ears and cheeks. “As I said, I was convinced from then on that she’s the better choice to complete us.”

Darcy licked Jane’s hands and watched her back off with a mischievous smile. “Yes, I am,” she stated proudly. She turned to kiss Thor on the lips, feeling so proud of his endorsement.

After answering her kiss, he took her by the chin and watched her closely. As he raised an eyebrow, he reminded her: “Don’t think I forgot you overstep. I can’t allow it to happen again, it would be dangerous for both of us.” Darcy blushed, ashamed, and let her eyes fall on the ground while Jane asked what she had done. “She’ll tell you on the way up, to show her regret before her punishment.”

Darcy whimpered. As much as she found it really sexy when Thor dominated her, she really didn’t look forward to whatever he had planned. Even a spanking, which was something she fantasized about sometimes, wouldn’t be pleasant if Thor had decided so (did you see his hands?!).

Jane sighed and patted her on the shoulder. “It’s alright Darcy, you’ll have screw up one day or another. It’s not so terrible you’ll see, Thor gets clingy afterwards, you’ll like that.”

She peeked at Jane behind her hair. “He punished you? What did you do?”

“I’ll tell you if you stop thinking about it until we’re in our bedroom.”

“Deal.”

She put her arms around Jane’s neck and her head on her shoulder. It wasn’t comfortable because of the height difference but right now she liked Jane better. Thor didn’t object. He simply swapped and danced behind Jane. The Beta had a(n excessive) weary look but she patted Darcy’s arms anyway.

 

As always, Jane was right. Thor was clingy afterwards and Darcy liked it. She slept on him, sticking to him like an octopus, her face in his neck, covered by one of his arms and the sheets (dark blue with stars, one of Darcy’s gifts to Jane), only her hair was visible. Jane, who liked to have space at night, had woken up first and took a photo. She tried to hide it but Darcy discovered several days later the beta used it as her phone wallpaper – thank god Stark never got his hands on it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This little story's simply meant to give more love to Jane/Thor/Darcy, because they deserve it, don't they ?  
> I'm french and this isn't beta-ed. If you see anything awful, show me my mistake and tell me how to correct it, I would be pleased to do so. 
> 
> Dr Kwon comes from a one-shot you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2406989/chapters/5364419) if you're interested by her story with Clint (it happens during the Triskelion's attack on CA:TWS).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr : lunaemoth.tumblr.com


End file.
